Fall From Grace
by Fantastic Flying Ferret
Summary: We all know what happens to Raziel when he gets his wings, but what would have happen if he avoided Kain's talons....
1. Cursed

_'Death is not everything, it is more cruel not to be able to die.'_

_-Nosferatu_

Chapter 1: Cursed

_What was my crime? What had I done that displeased him so? Surely it wasn't just these wings; they were, after all, just thin membrane spread tightly over bone. No there had to be something else. My master wouldn't send a faithful servant for over a millennia falling to his death…_

Raziel sat in the darkest corner of his chamber, head resting on his knees and wings wrapped around him, like a little cocoon. Thick black drapes lay in tatters on the floor, dull grey light poured in illuminating the former Lieutenant's desecrated room. Once tidy and foreboding, the room now looked like a war zone. Broken pieces of furniture lay strewn over the floor, the black bed curtains hung in shreds, Raziel's clan shoulder drape lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and long deep gouges were in every wooden surface. A man stood in respectful silence at the doorway carrying a large pitcher filled to the brim with a red liquid and waited as Raziel's thoughts wore on.

_…Its not as if I could control it, and he knows that! Its not like I could stop the process any more than he can stop the world from collapsing. But I've never seen the Lord look that furious and the gleeful face of Turel…if ONLY I had a sword, I'd have had his face wipe…_

The old man in the doorway cleared his throat loudly. Raziel didn't raise his head from his knees or fold the wings back, instead he replied in a surprisingly clear voice.

'I knew you were there Willhiem. And since when do you hang in the doorway like a blocked draught?'

Willhiem stepped carefully over the remains of furniture and strode with purpose toward his broken Lord in the corner. He placed the pitcher on the only piece of furniture not broken and poured the liquid into a glass. When you work for vampires as long as Willhiem had, the sight of blood no longer turns the stomach.

'I thought I'd give you your space, Milord, after everything that has happened. And besides I believe you need a good pick-me-up, more then anyone in this castle.' Willhiem smiled under the greying beard, holding the glass out.

Raziel raised his head slowly and sat straight backed against the wall, wings relaxed around him and gave the man a grim smile.

'Ah, what would I do without you, Willhiem?' Raziel reached for the chipped glass.

Willhiem's smile grew wider.

'Crumble in 15 seconds, Milord.' He replied, standing with his hands behind his back.

Raziel swirled the liquid in the glass.

'Possibly.'

Willhiem was human, of course. It has been well said, by every slave that has ever lived in the castle, that all young boys and girls cried for families they'd never see. Willhiem had been in Raziel's service since a boy no older than 12, but had never cried, comforted the others and got on with any chore Raziel or his children asked of him, always with a cheerful whistle. It was this that earned Raziel's respect. Willhiem looked after the slaves and was Raziel's personal servant.

Raziel tipped the glass and emptied it in one gulp. The blood in the pitcher had a special anti-clotting potion added to it. It allowed them to keep the blood in big vats in a room downstairs, without it becoming ruined. The only drawback was it thinned out the blood. He handed the glass back to Willhiem.

'What have I done wrong Willhiem?' Raziel asked the ceiling.

Willhiem watched his master sadly.

'I cannot say, Milord, but the whole clan is just about ready to move out.' Willhiem replied, picking up the pitcher almost wishing he hadn't said it.

Raziel frowned at Willhiem and moved quicker then a snake. In the blink of an eye he was on his feet and seemed to fill the whole corner.

'Under whose order?' Raziel growled.

'Lady Amaris.' Willhiem shuddered

'Amaris.' Raziel shook his head.

'She said that you were in no fit state to give orders. I'm sure she meant…'

'Tell Amaris I wish to see her, Now.' Raziel snapped with his eyes shut.

'As you wish, Milord.' Bowing low, Willhiem left the room

_Lady Amaris was going to be in trouble. _


	2. Hold Your GroundPart 1

_'A wise man once said, Death laughs at us all and all you can do is **Laugh Right Back**.'_

_-Gladiator_

Chapter 2: Hold Your Ground-Part One

Raziel moved over to the small window, glass crunching beneath his boots, and lent on the frame staring out at the desolation the battle caused. The castle courtyard below was covered in debris, wood and stone painted red with the blood of both human and vampire. The smell of burnt and decayed flesh rode up the walls with the wind.

Raziel scrunched up his nose and looked out toward the flat, brown plane. Kain's hasty army lay asleep, for now, in their tents. Raziel's talons dug into the ancient wood in angry memory…

…Raziel lay, face down and panting, on the rug beside the bed. He must have rolled off it somehow. Thunderous running pounded through the floor coming toward him, his screams must have alerted them.

He didn't dare to move, the pain he felt was very slowly ebbing away. What a way to wake up, withering and twisting in unbelievable agony. He didn't even remember going to sleep now that he thought of it.

The chamber door was thrown open, bouncing off the wall. The pounding stopped just next to his head.

'Milord! Havelock, help me out here!' A commanding voice yelled across the room.

Two strong pairs of hands grasped him under the arm and pulled him up. Raziel screamed in protest, and if he weren't in pain so paralysing would have torn their throats out. The two men lowered him onto the bed.

Raziel groaned and lent forward, taking the pressure off his back. The two men stood patiently side-by-side. Raziel raised his head enough to glare at both of them. One shifted uncomfortably under Raziel's stare, the other stood with his hands behind his back calmly watching him.

'Next time, if I am clearly in pain, do not pick me up like that again.' Raziel growled low.

Both men bowed their heads.

'Yes my lord.' They replied quietly.

Raziel sat a little straighter, giving a little wince. Why, in the name of hell, does his back hurt?

_Must have hit it rolling off the bed_. Raziel concluded.

'How long have I been asleep?' He directed this question to the shorter of the two.

'A month, my lord.' He replied promptly.

If Raziel was startled by the news it didn't show on his face. He kept it a careful mask. He nodded slowly.

'Funny, I don't even remember going to sleep Havelock. A month you say?' Raziel murmured.

Havelock nodded; sweeping his short black hair out of his eyes like it was a mere annoyance.

'I think you'd like to know that in your…absence Amaris took over command, again.' The taller said, standing to attention.

Raziel closed his eyes.

'Thank you Ambrose.' He replied, not really paying attention.

'Would you like me to go and fetch her, milord?' Ambrose asked, almost hopefully.

Havelock fiddled with his shoulder drape, his black eyes glittering with glee. Raziel shook his head. Ambrose's angled face lit up in a hint of a smile that briefly went to his grey eyes.

'No Ambrose there is no need for that. Perhaps later when I have to deal with her mess.' Raziel said to the floor.

Havelock and Ambrose shared the same sceptical glance over the top of Raziel's head. Raziel could picture their shared looks and smiled to himself. They were his eldest after all. Ambrose turned back to Raziel, a smile still playing across his lips.

'There is something I must see too milord, Willhiem ask me to oversee it.' Ambrose said.

Raziel nodded and waved him away. Ambrose curved his back into a quick bow and left the chamber closing the door behind him. Havelock was gazing calmly out the window, hands still behind his back.

'Havelock.' Raziel said, finally opening his eyes.

Havelock turned slowly toward him.

'Yes my lord.'

'When you do see Amaris, send her to me will you?' He asked.

Havelock let a ghost of a smile flicker across his face, and bowed his head. Raziel sat a little straighter, stretching his back.

'The pains dieing I see.' Havelock's voice was almost as calm as his face.

'What have I evolved this time, I wonder?' Raziel asked himself, more then Havelock.

'I thought you couldn't remember going to sleep.' Havelock questioned.

Raziel smiled.

'I don't remember actually falling asleep, no, but I could feel the change coming. So tell me Havelock, what surprise awaits me?' Raziel said with a sarcastic air.

Havelock stood as still as statue and said as flat as possible.

'I hope you realise that the Lord Kain has requested your presence, as well as your brothers, for a much needed audience apparently.' Havelock grinned nastily.

Raziel grinned, just as nastily, up at the ceiling.

'Ah, and let me guess, he also said that if I wasn't there he'd personally tear my throat out.' Raziel replied.

Havelock nodded in agreement.

'That is the usual threat, but my I also warn you that no one, besides myself and Ambrose, know about your wings.'

* * *

The gift of flight, every boys dream to wheel with birds and play in the clouds. As Raziel walked through the castle with Havelock behind him, the stares of awe and longing followed him everywhere. 

Raziel walked into the crimson-lit courtyard and was greeted by the cheeky smile of his third born, Kendrick. Kendrick's long dirty blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail, most of it falling into his face anyway. He was almost as tall as Ambrose and had thrice the personality of his elder brothers.

He was leaning causally on the shoulder of Kain's messenger boy, who was only slightly disgruntled, and had his drape tied around his waist like a skirt. The corner of Raziel's mouth lifted into a smile. Havelock rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand Kendrick's damned silliness.

'We'll be getting wings too, wont we sire?' Kendrick asked, gazing misty eyed at them.

Raziel fluttered them. Thank goodness for the vampires' ability to heal fast.

'Eventually, Kendrick.' Raziel replied.

Kendrick's golden eyes glittered with mischievousness. Havelock groaned behind him, Raziel knowing exactly what it was for. If there was one person he wasn't looking forward to growing the wings, it would be Kendrick.

'I'd advise you to be weary of Kain.' Kendrick said, letting the boy go.

Raziel turned, wings flexed and frowned, puzzled.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

Kendrick nodded to the boy jumping onto his horse.

'My little friend told me that Kain's in a right foul mood, so try not to get into an argument milord.' Kendrick said, with a grin.

'He's always in a foul mood, Kendrick.' Havelock muttered.

Kendrick nodded.

'Ah, yes but this could be worse.'

Raziel held up a hand to stop Kendrick.

'Thank you for the warning Kendrick. Now I shall not be too long.' With that, Raziel leapt into the air.

The great wings sliced through the heavy air around Raziel, the cool air stinging his cheeks and whipping through his black hair. Down below the whole of Nosgoth stretched out before him, glowing pink in the setting sun. A genuine smile graced Raziel's face as he rose higher with every wing beat. From this height the swirling green waters of the abyss looked terrifyingly beautiful.

* * *

The guards around Kain's palace stared at him with a mixture of fear and hated from the moment he landed in the yard with a little run. The stares made him feel uneasy; these weren't the adoring gazes of his children. He walked past tall and proud as always, trying hard to ignore his growing unease. 

The throne room doors were pushed open by two slaves everting their eyes as Raziel marched through, both sharing the same misty-eyed glance at the wings protruding from his back. They closed the doors as quickly as possible.

Raziel could feel his master's foul mood from the moment he stood in front of the double doors. Kain's mood just seemed to fill the entire place with dread. Jealousy came from his brothers in waves with enough force to bowl him over. He trained his face long ago to remain as blank as possible and kept his eyes on Kain. There was no knowing what the old vampire would do. Kain's face was twisted in a poorly hidden snarl of disgust.

Raziel knelt on the floor before his lordship, extending his leathery wings for inspection. Kain seemed to cross the distance between his throne and Raziel's knelt form in slow motion. Raziel stood watching his every move, his feeling of unease growing. This just wasn't right. It wasn't as if he had expected Kain to smile, bound his way toward him and clap him on the back with a 'well done son', the thought would've made him smile if the circumstance was different. What he didn't expect was his apparent disgust and fury. Kain was circling him, like a predator circling his prey.

Kain was behind him now, but still Raziel was determined to keep an eye on him. He flinched as Kain reached out to caress his right wing. There was nothing in that touch but cold evilness. It was the kind of touch that sent the alarm bells ringing. Raziel always trusted his instincts, right now they were screaming at him not to stand there a moment longer. Kain was going to do something terrible.

Raziel leapt into the air rising to the ceiling fast. He felt sharp talons brush against the wing tips. Spinning around in mid air Raziel looked down furiously. His brothers had bundled behind Kain, staring up at him with blank expressions all but Turel who looked up at him with glee. Kain's talons were curved and held out just where the tips of his wings would have been. The damned bastard would have ripped them right from his back.

Kain stared up in fury, dropping his hands flexing his talons by his side like they were simply itching to grab a hold of his wings.

'Come down here, son.' Kain growled

Raziel narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

'And what kind of fool do you take me for?' His voice echoed in the high room

Kain snarled and turned to Turel.

'If he will not come down by himself, YOU bring the traitor down.' Kain snarled in tones of forced calm.

'With pleasure, my lord.' Turel sneered picking up a pottery vase.

'Last chance Raziel. I would really hate to do this.' Kain stepped forward.

'Liar.' Raziel spat.

Kain froze shaking with contained rage.

'Bring him down.' He snarled.

Raziel dodged the vase thrown his way by Turel's over enthusiastic arm. He rolled outof the way of another this time thrown by Zephon. Raziel landed furiously on the top of the Conflict pillar. As long as he continued to stay out of their reach he should be fine.

'May I be so bold as to ask of my crime?' He sneered.

Kain turned toward the pillar, the reaver, somehow, appearing in his hand.

'You are not in a position to discuss that Raziel.' Kain sneered in return.

Raziel's eyes narrowed into slits.

'Not in a position to discuss it! I've have only every served you my lord, never dreamed to betray you.'

Raziel lept from the brokenpillar of conflict as Dumah threw another vase his way. Raziel's claws latched onto the Death pillar, pulling himself up and crouching on the rough surface, eyes narrowed as far as they would go. Rahab stood back, watching thescene before him in disgust.

'After all these years, this is how you thank me?To have my gift ripped from me? I have committed no treason Kain!' Raziel thundered.

'You are my servant Raziel, I command you as I see fit. You do not command me! Will ONE of you bring HIM DOWN!' Kain roared.

Raziel jumped fromhis perchjust as a telekinetic blast slammed into the broken pillar, sending pieces showering everywhere. Raziel hovered in front of the high glass windows. Night had dropped its heavy sheet over the world. Raziel dodged a piece of wood. The wood shattered to glass behind raining down on the brethren below. Not wasting the opportunity, Raziel smashed his way through the remaining glass panes.

Kain and his Lieutenants stood staring out the window in anger.

'If only he would have stayed still.' Turel muttered.

Kain's grip on the reaver would have been enough to bend metal.


	3. Hold Your Ground Part 2

_'The Greatest trick the Devil ever pulled, was covincing the world he didn't_ _**Exist**'_

Chapter 3: Hold Your Ground-Part Two

Raziel flew back to his clan as fast as his wings could take him. He landed in the courtyard heavily, face contorted in a hideous rage. He lashed out at the nearest horse wagon, startling the young slaves who stood holding onto the startled horses, quaking in fear. Willhiem, Kendrick and Ambrose were in amongst the slaves staring back at Raziel in stunned silence. Never had they seen their lord in such a rage.

The wheel shattered from the sheer force of the kick. The wagon groaned, swayed and crashed on its unsupported side the contents spilling out over the courtyard, rolling in every direction. The entire courtyard was frozen in silence. Kendrick and Ambrose glanced at each other; both not brave enough to face Raziel at the moment. Even the torch flames seemed to cower from him

Raziel stood in the middle of the stares, shaking in barely contained rage. He rounded on the unsuspecting slaves at the gate.

'Close those damn gates.' He growled through his teeth.

It took but a second to close the heavy ebony gates, the startled slaves almost tripping over each other in their haste to close them. Havelock stepped very slowly into the courtyard, glancing from one startled face to another. He stopped within an arms length of Raziel.

Raziel spun on his heel so quickly Havelock would have jumped in surprise, but he stood as frozen to the ground as everybody else his face frowning in concern; for his lordship didn't seem to be actually looking at him, but rather though him his normal golden eyes aflame.

'Brace the weakest part of the gates and bring vats of water and the oil from the kitchens up onto the battlements.' Raziel hissed.

'Would it be within my place to ask why, my lord?' His voice wavered.

Raziel's face twisted further in anger.

'Well we could always stand here and wait for Kain to bring the door down!' Raziel yelled, taking a step closer to Havelock.

'Whose wrath would you prefer? Mine or Kain's?' Raziel half growled, standing within an inch of Havelock's face.

'Yours my lord.' He muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

'Then why are you all still standing around, expecting him to knock on the door?' Raziel asked sarcastically.

Havelock was for once lost for words his mouth had gone dry. Whatever had happened at the sanctuary didn't go down well. Ambrose however found his voice as well as his feet.

'You all heard his lordship. You lot over there start bracing the gates with timber beams, the rest of you help bring up water and oil vats!' He cried.

All at once there seemed to be one rush of movement, the slaves breaking off into their respective groups lead by the vampires. Ambrose and Kendrick went to help brace the gates, both not liking where this was inevitably going. Havelock still stood rooted to the spot looking everywhere else but into Raziel's furious stare.

Willhiem tried to creep past unnoticed on his way to the kitchens, when Raziel's hand grasped his wrist firmly.

'Willhiem please tell the woman and children to go down to the lowest levels of the castle and barricade themselves in and tell Amaris I wish her to accompany them.' Raziel said, sounding a little calmer.

Willhiem nodded and bowed.

'Of course Amaris won't like it.' He replied.

Raziel released him and sighed.

'I know so tell her it's my direct order.' He said, turning his back to face the courtyard.

Willhiem scuttled off down the corridor yelling at the top of his voice. Havelock stood next to Raziel gazing at the organised chaos.

'I'm sorry for losing my head before.' Raziel replied, still gazing ahead.

Havelock simply nodded with a distracted expression looking into the eyes of every person that past them.

'What happened at the Sanctuary my Lord?' Havelock braved to ask.

Raziel shrugged in reply and Havelock knew better then to push for an answer. The answer was as plain to him as the nose on his face.

'Their frightened, you can see it in their eyes.' Raziel murmured.

'Nothing like this has ever happened before.' Havelock replied.

They both jumped aside as the first water vat, filled to the brim and carried by no more then six men came up behind them. Willhiem was walking behind, barking directions.

'I've told Amaris.' He replied.

Raziel was watching Kendrick tinkering with some crossbows far across the yard.

'And?' He asked.

'She just stormed off like she normally does, uttering nonsense about men getting all the fun.' Willhiem shook his head, rushing off after the water carriers.

'That sounds like Amaris.' Havelock gave a grim smile.

Raziel wasn't listening. Ignoring Havelock's questioning, he marched across the yard in long purposeful strides. Vampires and Humans stopped their work to watch the vampire lord, moving out of his way if necessary. Raziel jumped onto an unused wagon, his back to the assembled crowd. They heard Raziel sigh, his proud posture sagging like a heavy weight had been dropped on his shoulders and threw his head back to gaze at the stars dotting the sky.

'I know that you're all frightened and I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't. I do not know what is going to happen any more then you do. To all you human's standing in the courtyard, I do not ask you to fight my battles. The same goes for my children. No one will stop you if you wish to leave.' Raziel's voice rang out.

A lot of shuffling and nervous glances to others followed this announcement. Ambrose lent on his sword watching the reactions and hanging on to every word Raziel uttered. In fact everyone was hanging onto his words, even the pretty female vampire leaning on the pillar by the main entrance. Despite Raziel's offer, not a slave moved. One of the men that had carried the water vat to a pulley by the wall, stepped forward till he was at the base of the wagon and cleared his throat.

'I speak for all the slaves when I say that we don't love you vampires any more then you love us.' He called in a husky voice.

Raziel finally turned and gazed unblinkingly down at him. The man looked around at the others before turning back to Raziel.

'But this is our home, as much as it is yours and we will fight for it whether you wish us too or not.' He stood tall and slammed a spike into the ground.

The other slaves stuck spikes or shovels into the ground next to them. Kendrick gave a smile to Ambrose and Havelock. The three moved closer to Raziel.

Raziel gave the slaves a curt nod in their general directions.

'Then I thank you. Everybody in this clan, whether you be vampire or human, will fight side by side, without the old prejudices. We stand as one for together we are stronger. I do not believe there is a single person in the clan that will not defend their ground until the last man is standing.' Raziel's voice rang clear.

The group had got tighter around Raziel's wagon, all looking up at him with determined eyes. Raziel jumped off the wagon placing his cloven hand on the spokesmen's shoulder.

'My plan is this; we will use the greatest defence this old castle has, the high wall. Along the battlements the vats of oil and water will be set, Kain will try to storm the gates and climb the wall. Hopefully the water and oil will do enough damage to a large chunk of his army. Anyone not on the battlements will be on the other side of the gate with sword and crossbows, or hidden in the old guard towers with crossbows.' Raziel stopped to let the words sink in.

Slowly, both vampire and human nodded. Raziel gave them all a quick smile.

'If this is to be our end,' here he paused. He dearly hoped it wouldn't be.

'Then I would have each and every one of you…make it worthy of remembrance. On this night human and vampire shall fight together as equals…and we'll give Kain hell before the end!' He cried, willing his voice to travel straight to Kain's ears.

A thunderous cheer rose up in reply. The female vampire smiled and shook her head before walking back into the castle.

* * *

Raziel stood on the battlements with Havelock, Ambrose and the slave spokesmen whose name was Deacon. All four were watching the approach of Kain's army. Dotted here and there were his brothers' banners, all but Rahab's and Raziel wondered why. Ambrose shook his head. 

'Is there still a rivalry between you and Turel?' He asked.

Raziel lent on the low stone railing and chuckled to himself.

'He seems to think so. Turel always has to have the bigger contribution.' He replied.

'Anybody would think he's ready to storm Meridian.' Havelock said.

'So into the belly of the beast we go.' Raziel muttered, standing up.

'And out of the demon's arse.' Deacon added.

All three vampires turned to look at him. Deacon said nothing and calmly finished rolling his cigarette. Raziel smiled.

'Never heard that before.'

Deacon shrugged, lit the cigarette on a flaming torch and took a long drag watching the march.

'The vats are all in place my lords, just give us the word and we'll dump the lot on there sorry hides.' Deacon said.

Raziel nodded.

'The board is set, lets see who gets the checkmate first shall we Kain?' Raziel muttered.

Deacon flicked the cigarette off the wall.

'I hope their all ready for a bath.'


	4. Vae Victus

'_Destiny, change, fate or fortune - they're all just ways of claiming your **successes,**_

_without claiming your **failures**.'_

Chapter 4: Vae Victus.

The vampire's ran toward the castle walls in the shape of V and in the form of what resembled a black wave. Kain and the other lieutenants stood at the back of the charge watching the dark outlines and the flicker of torches on the high wall. Kain frowned at the dark outlines. They couldn't make out anything of Raziel's plans for the lack of moonlight and torches on the battlements hid any of the castle's resistance, even with the vampires enhanced sight. It almost seemed that the castle was deserted.

'Maybe the traitor has made a run for it.' Zephon commentated.

Kain shook his head staring intently at the dark castle. He didn't know what Raziel's cards were and it troubled him for the first time. He could always count on knowing exactly what Raziel's tactical mind was thinking, it was the one thing that helped him take over the humans so swiftly.

'No Zephon, Raziel is there waiting, probably standing on the damn battlements watching us. He wouldn't back down from a fight. He's using the darkness as an advantage. If we cannot see what he's up to how can we possibly know which way to turn?' Kain replied a minute later.

The lieutenants stood in silence, waiting for Raziel's first move.

* * *

Rahab stood on the edge of a cliff with his eldest sons watching the beginning of the battle in which he refused to take part. He felt that Kain's treatment of Raziel's gift was unjust. While he still remained loyal to Kain, he could not bring himself to fight against his elder brother to who he held great respect.

It didn't help that Rahab was hiding a gift of his own, and if Kain had reacted like that toward Raziel, the favoured son, how would he react to Rahab?

'Shouldn't we be down there with them, my lord?' His son asked.

Rahab shook his head.

'We'll watch. I have no desire to fight against Raziel.' He replied, watching the people crouched next to the large vats and in the run down towers.

* * *

Raziel stood with his back against the wall, which proved to be a little difficult, next to Havelock. He nodded toward Kendrick who was crouched in the guard tower with the other archers. Kendrick nodded back and silently moved everyone into position, the tips of the bolts resting on the stone. He gave a signal to Ambrose down below who moved the remaining vampires away from the gate. Ambrose waved a torch in the air twice before extinguishing it.

Raziel crept around the wall to where Deacon crouched in wait. Deacon never made any acknowledgement that he was there, he was staring intently at the approaching charge. All along the wall humans were hanging onto ropes that held the vats in place, more were standing on the ledges ready to replace the empty vats or between the rows posed with crossbows, and all their faces were set in a determined grimace.

'Ambrose has moved the vampires away from the gate.' Deacon whispered as Raziel dropped down silently beside him.

'Yes.' He replied, with a nod.

Deacon turned to where he believed Raziel was crouched. He couldn't see as well in the dark.

'So, is Kendrick going first or are we?' Deacon asked forwardly.

'I've told Kendrick to wait until after the water is dumped. I want them as close to the wall as possible Deacon.' Raziel replied in a low whisper.

Deacon smiled and looked out at the closely approaching army.

'Ah, so how about when they're climbing on the wall, is that close enough?'

'Precisely the idea.' Raziel replied.

Deacon literally lent over the wall once the wave had gotten close enough to be in line with the top of the wall. Raziel's gaze lifted to the cliffs, he had the horrid feeling of being watched but couldn't see anyone. Deacon held his three fingers in the air while counting.

The deep boom of the gates being rammed rocked though the castles' wall, sloshing the water a little over the sides causing both Raziel and Havelock to recoil. Iron ladders rung off the stone.

'Deacon?' Havelock growled.

'Let them have it!' Deacon screeched, ignoring Havelock.

One by one they let go of the supports, falling backwards from the sudden release. As the vats struck the stone with a deafening clang mixed in with the rush of free falling water by the tonne the sounds of painful screams and the hissing of boiling flesh rose up the walls.

'How do you like them apples!' Deacon laughed, waving the next vats to be pushed forwards.

'Kendrick give them a volley!' Raziel yelled.

'LOOSE!' Kendrick screamed.

The whoosh and twang of hundreds of crossbows rang throughout the yard and those vampires lucky enough not be melted by the acidic waterfall weren't so lucky against the bolts. The assault to the gates had stopped and Ambrose had his men angle their crossbows up toward the sky, giving Kendrick a volley.

'Deacon how many did we manage to get with the water?' Raziel questioned.

'I little less then half.' Deacon replied.

'Damnit, I was hoping for more!' Raziel muttered.

'And the others actually seem to have brains, they're keeping clear of the wall, unfortunately your brothers are changing tactics as well.' Deacon replied.

He was helping three others push down a ladder. It fell slowly a first then sped up, landing in a crushing thump.

'Aw, splat.' One of them said, in glee.

The ramming of the gate continued rocking the wall to the very foundations. He could hear Ambrose bellowing for beams. Raziel turned to Deacon with a sudden idea.

'We have more water vats then oil right.' He asked.

'Aye?' Deacon replied puzzled.

'Then position the water vats over the gate. No matter how far they stay from the wall, they still need to get through the gate. Switch these water vats with oil.' Raziel commanded.

Deacon bowed with a smile, it was hard not to get the feeling that he was enjoying this. The iron vats scraped along the ancient stones as they were pushed and shoved into position. Bolts whistled overhead in both directions and the people on the wall ducked, some were a little unlucky falling from the wall and crashing into the wagons below.

This time Deacon didn't wait for Raziel's instruction. More water was dumped on the vampires ramming the gate, and if Melchiah had sworn any louder Raziel would have smiled. Again the assault on the gates stopped. As the water was dumped, the oil was thrown out in a wide arc. Earlier Raziel had instructed to cover the ground around the wall in oil. Raziel, Deacon and Havelock along with a few others lit torches.

Where the lieutenants stood watching the many torches lite up along the wall a common thought ran through each mind.

'That wasn't…'

'Apparently so.'

The torches flew from the wall in a fiery arc, falling to the soaked ground. Where the torches struck bright orange flames rose up, one after the other lighting up the remainder of the field. A cheer rose up from the castle.

Melchiah swore again. Flaming vampires ran around in circles their painful screams echoed around them.

'Very clever Raziel.' Kain muttered, leaning on the reaver.

'We have to put the flames out.' Truel announced.

'With what? We can't touch water Truel!' Dumah cried.

Truel just rolled his eyes and walked away.

'What are you standing on?' Kain asked, closing his eyes.

'Dirt…' Understanding dawned on Dumah's face.

* * *

'Oh I don't believe it! Their putting the flames out!' Deacon cried.

Raziel nodded.

'I expected that.' He replied.

Ambrose was walking toward them, his face looking grave.

'If they charge the gates again, it won't hold.' Ambrose said once he reached Raziel.

Raziel just stared out at the plain he could actually see his brothers moving about, putting out the flames creating a path to the gates. _You've actually decided to do something then just stand there_. Havelock and Ambrose were still talking.

'If they get through the gates, my lord, we won't hold them.' Havelock said.

Raziel looked up at the sky and smiled grimly. The sky was starting to lighten.

'My lord, are you even listening?' Havelock sounded annoyed.

Raziel turned back to him locking his golden eyes with Havelock's black ones.

'I'll tell the truth Havelock, I never once expected to win this.' He gestured around at the field. 'All I had hoped to do is out last Kain until sunrise. There was really never hope that we would beat Kain there is simply too few of us.' Raziel said walking away.

Havelock spun around in anger.

'Then this whole stand was for nothing!' He cried.

Raziel didn't turn around. Instead he drew his sword and dropped down to the courtyard. Ambrose and Havelock stared after him in disbelief.

'The stand wasn't for nothing Havelock.' Deacon's quite voice said behind them.

Both vampires whipped around to face him. Willhiem came up behind him nodding his head in agreement.

'I agree with Deacon.' He said.

'What are you talking about?' Havelock demanded.

'Lord Raziel has done something that no other vampire can boast about. In one single act he united a clan of both Humans and Vampires.' Willhiem replied with a smile.

* * *

Raziel stared out at the plain and sighed. The vampires tore down the gates as Ambrose had warned and flooded into the yard. Vampires and humans fell together as allies. The only thing that infuriated Raziel enough (and the reason behind the trashed room) that he was looking forward to fighting Kain before sun up, not that it would've harmed them. Kain had simply stood at the gates and watched him, the reaver loose in his hand.

The door to his quarters opened and closed silently. He heard the light footsteps stop in the middle of the room and Raziel tried not to smile. He would know the vampire's presence anywhere.

'I believe you wished to see me, my lord.' The soft voice of Amaris said.

A/N: finally finished it! Please tell me what you think, all I hope is that I typed it down in a way that you guys could see what I saw…if not, then I hope you liked it anyway!


	5. Underground Passage

_'In Time, we often hate those which we fear.'_

_William Shakespeare_

Chapter 5: Underground Passage

Raziel slowly turned from the window to face Amaris. She stood calmly waiting for him and again he found it very difficult not to smile. No matter how angry he was at her all she had to do was stand in his presence and the anger would disappear. Amaris was his fourth born, she was strong willed bordering on stubborn, her loyalty only to Raziel.

Amaris had a smooth rounded face with high cheekbones and small nose. She was slender and almost the same hight as Raziel. Her long auburn hair was tied in a silky braid that snaked down her back and her almond shaped eyes were a reddish brown that could either be soft and loving or hard and menacing. She was dressed all in white, a piece of coth that seemed to have been wrapped around her breasts and tied around her arms , a skirt sitting low on her hips held together by a delicate woven sliver clasp in the shape of the clans symbol on her right side, the skirt stopping at her ankles leaving her belly exposed. Was it any wonder that Raziel had hidden his love for her for over 200 years?

'You wished to see me, my lord?' Amaris repeated, neither smiling nor frowning.

Raziel snapped out of his reverie and turned back to the window. It was easier to be angry with her if he didn't have to look at her.

'I don't remember giving you permission to make orders, Amaris.'

Amaris crossed her arms and gazed at the back of Raziel's head.

'Begging your pardon, my lord, but I don't recall you giving any orders.' She challenged.

Raziel glanced over his shoulder with a slight frown.

'You wouldn't be questioning my judgement, would you Amaris?' Raziel demanded, leaning on the sill.

Amaris stood still, sitting into her hip.

'Of course I 'am.' She replied, without fear.

Raziel stiffened and stood straighter, still determined not to turn around to face her.

'I should have you beaten for your insolence.' Raziel hissed.

'But you won't.' Amaris replied taking a step closer to him.

Raziel whipped around finally to face her, frowning in slight annoyance while his eyes were smiling. It was her daring he liked, she wasn't afraid to question or challenge anyone. Raziel also saw it as being her downfall.

'Your over confidence is your weakness.' Raziel growled.

The corner of Amaris' mouth lifted into a brief smile.

'Then that is something we both share.' She moved a little closer again.

Raziel lent against the sill and sighed in a defeated way, closing his eyes shoulders rounded. Amaris stopped in her tracks, her face softened. She had never seen him so at a loss, not since their first night together. Not that it was such a big secret anymore, more than half the clan had cottoned on by now.

'Why do you question me?' Raziel muttered quietly.

Amaris frowned, he was worrying her.

'Raziel, when anyone marches up the stairs and has a little tantrum,' She gestured around the room,' I'll question their judgement no matter who they are. Forgive me for doing what I felt was right.' She replied just as quietly.

Raziel opened his eyes to stare at her.

'And you believe running is the best option?'

Amaris stepped in front of him reaching for his hands, holding them tightly in her own. A smile graced his face, the anger was gone now.

'Raziel please don't be a fool. You now as well as I that another charge by Kain and we wont hold, the gates are gone, our numbers are too few and he'll take you no questions asked, no redemption. For once in your life consider to run.' Amaris begged.

'I have never backed from any challenge and I'm not about to start.' He muttered stubbornly.

Amaris shook her head.

'If you wont trust me, then trust this.' Amaris murmured.

Amaris kissed him gently.

* * *

An hour or so later, the entire clan stood in the lowest chamber of the castle, weaving its way up the wide uneven steps that lead from a hallway in the main entrance. Raziel stood in silence, wings draped around him, tips just touching the floor his head bowed in defeat. Amaris stood just as quietly beside him, sword strapped to her waist a crossbow slung on her back. They were watching Kendrick, Ambrose, Deacon and another vampire named Varekai, straining, pulling and heaving, with an ancient stone door that was hidden in the wall and hadn't been opened in millions of years, most likely.

The loud scraping of stone on stone finally signalled the door was budging ever so slightly. The four doubled their effort, pulling the door with renewed enthusiasm. Slowly the dark, musty and dirt-smelling tunnel yawned at them. Havelock stepped forward lighting a torch, carefully stepping inside and inspecting it as far as he dared before nodding his approval to Varekai. The raven haired, hawk eyed vampire nodded to Raziel.

'Alls clear my lord.' He bowed.

Raziel only nodded in return and waved the clan forwards. The younger children ran forwards laughing and squealing at the echoes the tunnel made, their parents trying in vain to silence them. Raziel had not made a move toward the tunnel letting everyone rush past him. Amaris sighed and walked forward leaving him standing there. Her sudden movement woke him. Raziel reached out and held onto her arm.

'You still feel this is a good idea.' He said, quietly so only she could hear.

Amaris only nodded. They were now the next to last to enter the tunnel. Sighing in resentment and giving an involuntary shudder, he followed behind Amaris. Havelock watched in silence, feeling his lords' sorrow. Once they had past him and lit another torch, Havelock turned back to the four at the door.

'That the last?' He asked.

Kendrick nodded.

'Close it, and hurry.' Havelock added.

The door was quicker to close then to open. It slammed with a finality as heavy as the closing of a crypt door, shutting them all in semi darkness. Deacon cut a rope that held the three heavy metallic locks at bay. These clunked loudly into place.

'No ones coming through that door.' Kendrick replied, with a grim smile.

'Your telling me.' Deacon grumbled, wiping his hands on his pants.

The five jogged down the tunnel until the backs of Amaris and Raziel came into view in the wavering torchlight.

'Have you ever seen his lordship like this?' Varekai, who was younger then Kendrick, Ambrose and Havelock, asked them in a whisper.

All three shook their heads. Havelock walked faster to catch up with Raziel, walking on his left side.

'To you know where this will lead us, my lord?' Havelock asked.

'Yes.' Was Raziel's short reply.

Havelock shot a questioning look to Amaris, who only shook her head.

'And where would that be exactly?' He asked again.

Raziel stared straight ahead torch held aloft in his hand.

'Half way between our castle and the citadel.' Raziel replied walking ahead of them.

Amaris and Havelock stumbled in their steps, staring after Raziel in surprise.

'The humans! I'd rather face Kain, then mix with that scum.' Havelock growled.

Raziel continued walking ignoring Havelock's incredulous questions. Amaris jogged up beside Raziel and Whispered to him.

'_Are you sure that getting that close to the humans is a good idea?_'

'_No, but as you so lovingly pointed out what other choice do I have?_' He whispered back.

'Suicidal.' She shook her head, but continued walking suddenly feeling guilty.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the cliffs, placing the plain between Kain and Raziel in shadow. Truel and Dumah swept into the courtyard first, sword raised in anticipation of their brothers resistance. Both were surprised and wary when they found there was none. Sending the armies wide over the castle property in search for hide or hair of Raziel's clan, Truel was still convinced his high and mighty brother would be too proud to run while Dumah and the rest believed that the castle was abandoned.

Truel walked around Raziel's courtyard kicking at anything in his way, a twisted grin on his face. No wonder Raziel loved this position so much.

'There really isn't need for that Truel.' Kain growled from his position on the walls battlements, walking around the empty vats carefully.

He knew Raziel wasn't here; he was long gone which Kain had admit is very out of character for him. Desperate times call for desperate measures he supposed.

'Raziel's not here, sire. We searched the entire castle to the highest level to its lowest.' Dumah annocounced, through an I told you so glare at Truel.

'You hadn't serious expected him to linger, did you?' Kain asked with a slight grin.

'What now, and where is Rahab?' Zephon hissed, clearly annoyed.

'We wait for Raziel to surface; he cannot stay hidden for long. In the mean time scout the surrounding areas. I am not worried with Rahab at this point in time, its Raziel I'm interested in.' Kain commanded, jumping from the wall.

Truel kicked at an overturned wagon, both in annoyance and for the shear hell of it.

'First Raziel couldn't stay still and now he doesn't even have the decency to wait for us.' Truel grumbled.


	6. Hide and Seek

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek.

Kain walked around the perimeter of Raziel's castle, slowly swinging the reaver in his right hand carelessly the point cutting through the long dead grass. An odd expression was about his face, it was somewhere between a frown and a smile. He knew what the future was suppose to hold, my word yes. His empire would fail miserably in the end, there was nothing he could do to change that, nor on his current path restore the pillars.

He was suppose to condemn Raziel, it was written in history a careful script to be followed. But Raziel created his own lines, changing that ever so careful script and Kain couldn't help but to be interested into how far this would go, how far Raziel would go in fact to stay alive.

'Eventually he will have to die, for all of Nosgoth herself.' Kain thought to himself.

The journey through the tunnel was slow and quiet, Raziel hadn't talked since entering it. In some places the earth was muddy and had little stagnant pools of water across their path. It slowed the progress farther, neither vampire nor human wanted to step into the water. Now it seemed that everyone had stopped at the end of the tunnel and stared at the door in front of them. The wooden door was so rotten that the weak dusk sunlight shone through the planks and the iron hinges had rusted away to almost nothing. Deacon sighed impatiently and pushed his way through the crowd.

'As interesting as the rotten door is, we cannot stand here all day just staring at it.' Deacon grumbled.

Before Deacon could kick at the rotten wood Ambrose pulled him back gently with a wary smile.

'My friend you have done quite enough for us all over the past few hours, Varekai and myself will deal with the door.' Ambrose said.

Deacon shrugged.

'Knock yourself out.' He replied.

Varekai made his way to the door gracefully jumping over the stagnant pools. With the shuffling of people moving away from the door to allow Ambrose and Varekai space to work, Raziel frowned above him. He could here a sound like something humming or vibrating through the air and then the sound of something very sharp slicing through grass. The sound was getting closer. As was a presence he did not want to alert. He looked over to Havelock who was gazing upward with a perplexed expression. Raziel turned toward Ambrose and Varekai.

'Wait.' He said.

Ambrose and Varekai turned to face him, puzzled as did the rest of the clan.

'Raziel what is..' Amaris began.

'Silence.' Raziel hissed, staring fixedly upward.

The swinging stopped just above them and loose soil rained down on the top of Kendrick's head. Raziel held up his hand to signal them all to be silent and still. Kendrick held his nose to stop himself sneezing and shook the dirt from his blonde hair. After a long while Raziel heard the sheathing of a sword and heavy quickening footfalls died away from them.

Raziel let his hand fall. Kendrick sneezed.

'Oh bless you.' Deacon smiled.

Raziel turned to Deacon and frowned.

'Deacon this is not a laughing matter, we must hurry. Ambrose and Varekai get that door open quickly.' Raziel said hand on his sword.

Ambrose and Varekai both bowed and rammed their claws into the rotting wood. Havelock noticed Raziel's hand on the hilt. In on swift movement Havelock moved toward the door and helped tear it down.

Amaris frowned beside him.

'Raziel what is it?' She asked.

Raziel turned to looked at her frowning face and startling not only Amaris but the rest of the clan, grabbed hold of her hands.

'We must move quickly, Amaris, Kain knows where we are hiding.' Raziel said staring into her now frightened eyes.

'That was him above us just now?' Willhiem asked gazing upwards, remarkably unafraid but gripping his grandson's shoulder harder.

'Yes Willhiem, it was Kain. I could sense his presence above us and no doubt he could sense mine below him.' Raziel nodded.

Frightened chatting rose up along with sound of the wood shattering. Deacon was once again helping the vampires at the door slamming the wood with the butt of his sword. Amaris' eyes never left Raziel's determined face. He turned back to her, pulling her closer to him startling Amaris further. He never showed this much affection for her in public before.

'When that door opens you run, run for the citadel. Whatever happens do not look back, just promise to keep running.' Raziel said quietly so only she could here him.

Amaris only stared at him in stunned silence.

'What are you going to do?' She whispered.

Raziel pulled her into a kiss. Kendrick smiled at Ambrose and Havelock who watched in surprise in the stunned silence that followed.

'Now what did I say boys?' Kendrick went back to breaking the door.

Raziel broke from her whispering 'just run' on her lips before raising his sword and shattering the last few planks of the door with it, running out into the pink light.

Amaris and most of the clan had caught up to him by the time Kain and his Brothers appeared behind them, jumping down the small hill to block the tunnels exit. The whistle of arrows flew overhead.

Raziel ran with his sword still in hand. He spread his wings feeling the rushing night air catch them. He caught sight of Amaris' pleading face and waved her on.

_Keep running my Love. _He whispered to her.

He jumped into the air, turned and sped back toward his brethren, all the while with Amaris' screams in his head.

I'm not sure if this is entirely right, but to me it seems like he knows an awful lot that's going on sometimes so please don't grille me if I'm wrong. But please do tell me if Amaris and Raziel seem a little too fluffy? Sorry for the longish wait.


	7. Sanctuary

Chapter 7: Sanctuary

_Trust No One You Should, Unless They Trust You - Master Yoda_

Amaris was aware of the stares from cowering humans on the other side of the bridge; they were both annoying and frustrating and in normal circumstances she'd give them all something to fear about, but for now she ignored them leaning on the stone pillar staring glumly at the dirty canal water of the human city. How Ambrose, Deacon and Willhiem were able to convince the guards at the gate to let a whole clan of vampires inside the city gates and to take over one side of the canal was beyond Amaris.

She lifted her eyes to the dark skyline, praying for the shape of Raziel to sail over the high wall safe and still alive. Hours had past and her lordship hadn't reappeared. Havelock watched Amaris from where he was setting up places for the vampires to sleep during the day; it was unlike her to be so quite. Ambrose came to stand beside him.

'Is she alright Havelock?' He asked.

'I'm not sure, she hasn't said a word since Raziel left.' Havelock replied.

The two lieutenants stood in silence, one of them ever so often looking toward the sky. Although they didn't show it on their faces, like Amaris, they were also hoping their Lordship would be back sooner then they thought.

Havelock and Ambrose had organised the use of four buildings, the largest of which was to be used by the Lieutenants. Most of the human clan members had gone off to find family, or what was left of them, including Deacon and his wife. Kendrick was a little quieter then usual after he had left but had become he's loud self after he had found Varekai. Havelock couldn't understand why he acted like such a child.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Ambrose stepped out of the building he and the others had taken refuge in. He was surprised and dismayed to see Amaris still standing in exactly the same spot they had left her in. The first traces of dawn were just creeping over the horizon, the sky was a deep velvety blue. Ambrose stood beside her looking out to where she was staring.

'You really should come inside Amaris.' Ambrose said, quietly.

'I can't.' Amaris whispered.

Ambrose sighed and turned to face her.

'You can't stay out here forever.' Ambrose replied

Amaris turned to him, her amber eyes shining with unshed tears that stunned Ambrose. Never had he seen this side of Amaris before.

'Watch me.' She said, turning back to the skyline.

Ambrose shook his head and walked slowly back to the building, looking behind him every few seconds just to see if she was following him. Kendrick was leaning in the doorway watching Amaris with a concerned expression that didn't suit his cheeky, innocent face.

'What are we going to do about her Ambrose? She can't just stand there all night and all day by the look of it.' Kendrick nodded in her direction.

Ambrose shrugged.

'I don't know Kendrick, I want Lord Raziel back as much as she does but I don't have much hope any more.' Ambrose replied.

'We all want his Lordship back…' Kendrick was interrupted by Amaris' strangled cry.

'Ambrose! Kendrick! Come quick!'

Ambrose and Kendrick gave a quick glance to each other before they both ran back to where Amaris was. Both stopped, frozen in there tracks once they got there. Amaris was struggling to keep Raziel standing upright, he was weak and limp like a rag doll, bleeding from many wounds that were refusing to heal any quicker.

'Would one of you be so kind as to stop staring and help me?' Amaris growled.

Both Ambrose and Kendrick rushed forward, grabbing the unresisting Raziel under the arms with nothing but a painful moan. His wings were dragging on the ground; the tips looking like one of the brothers got their claws caught in the thin membrane of skin. Amaris rushed forward, clearing the way for her two brothers as they half dragged half carried their Lord to a bedroom on the second floor that had been set aside for him. Amaris kicked open the door and jumped aside to let the two past, running off down the hall shouting at the top of her lungs.

Havelock came rushing through the door a second later, a look of pure shock written across his serious face, his normally neat hair hang about his face which gave a him an harassed look. Kendrick took one look at him and laughed. Havelock simply gave him filthy look and walked over to help Ambrose remove Lord Raziel's armour. Raziel barely flinched if they'd accidentally graze one of his wounds. Not a word was spoken between the three.

Amaris soon returned followed closely by Willhiem and a young Fledgling bearing a blood pitcher. Willhiem made a bee line for Raziel's bed beckoning the trembling fledgling forward as the three Lieutenants moved away for the old servant. He started dabbing the wounds clean with cotton cloths, then dipped them in the blood before wrapping them gently over the wounds. Amaris covered the window with a heavy black cloth just as the first rays of sunlight filtered in to the room.

'You can leave and get some sleep. I'll watch over his Lordship.' Willhiem said, directing this to the vampires around him.

The fledgling almost flew out the door, a sight that made both Ambrose and Kendrick laugh before they nodded there thanks and followed the fleeing fledge to their rooms. Havelock followed soon after, closing the door softly behind him. Amaris was still standing by the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

'That includes you to Amaris.' Willhiem said, through a small smile.

Amaris frowned and shook her head stubbornly.

'Like hell I'm going anywhere! Not even a battering ram could move me from this room.' She replied.

Willhiem through a bloodied cloth at her.

'Well in that case, make yourself useful and help me clean Raziel up.' He replied, turning back to his Lord.

Amaris smiled slightly walking over to sit on the very side of the bed. Only Willhiem would dare speak to either Raziel or his Lieutenants in this way and not be torn to shreds.

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the Citadels Patrician and his advisers marched toward the buildings the vampires had occupied flanked by guards and the curious. Among those curious people were Deacon and his family. The buildings on the other side of the small bridge looked quiet and uninhabited.

The band of the Patricians men had stopped on their side of the bridge, unsure weather to cross or not. The Patrician, a short, fat pompous man with no neck and a beefy greedy face and too many rings on his fingers, turned to his Captain.

'Captain send on of your men in there and ask their leader to come and talk to us about there intent here.' He said.

The Captain simply stared.

'You want to send one of men in there?' He said, looking over his shoulder at the other guards.

The guards shifted on their feet like startled rabbits, glancing around at their companions trying not to meet the Captains eye. Most of them had never seen a vampire up close before, all of them never want too.

'Is there something you don't understand in that command, Captain?' The Patrician asked while the advisers chuckled nervously.

'With all due respect, Sir, but asking one of my men to go in there alone and wake up the head vampire is like asking a mouse to into a lions den.' The Captain grumbled.

Deacon rolled his eyes. He knew that the older vampires wouldn't be asleep, like Varekai. They would be quite awake, irritable yes, and patrolling the corridors taking shifts as the Fledges and Lord Raziel and his Lieutenants slept.

'Oh come on, my good man, Nobody likes to be woken up and I'm sure they would understand the urgency for this talk.' The Patrician waved the Captains concern away.

The Captain raised a scared eyebrow. Deacon shook his head and elbowed his way toward the guard, his mother making small noises behind him. The guards stopped him from coming closer by raising their swords.

'Ever poked a dragon in the eye, Sir?' Deacon raised his voice

The Patrician and the Captain turned to look at him.

'No I can say I haven't, as they don't exist.' The Patrician waved a heavily jewelled hand.

'Then clearly you've never woken a vampire up before either. So unless you want your spine ripped out its probably not a good idea to march in there and wake the Lord Vampire up. First you'd have to get past the patrols in the corridors, and if those irritable vampires don't kill 'ya, then you can always hope that the Lordship is in a good, caring mood.' Deacon said, sarcasm dripping on every word.

The Captain frowned and turned toward the buildings, then back to Deacon.

'You, how do you know this?' The Captain said.

'My wife and I have lived with them for years.' Deacon replied shrugging.

'So they saw fit to release their hostages.' The Captain said.

'Hardly, we were they slaves, still are probably.' Deacon said, lifting his sleeve to show the branding of Raziel's clan symbol burnt into his flesh.

An old beggar man saw the symbol on Deacon's arm, his eyes flashing in anger spitting a wad of tobacco into the river and cursed. No one payed him any attention, besides the Patricians personal assistant.

'You seem to know what your talking about, slave, you go in there and convince the vampire to come out.' The Captain said, with a grin.

'No problem, its possible I know half the vampires on patrol.' Deacon grinned back, marching over the bridge.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait i'm over bashing my head on the brick wall, its hurts for one thing! I hope you enjoy, and that my reviewers still read this. cross fingers!!


End file.
